


Captain Arrow

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: Just a short little story making Killian Jones and Oliver Queen college friends and them finding out about their crushes on two certain blondes.





	Captain Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so all mistakes are my own

Killian gives the lass in front of him one last smile as he hands her the book before she walks off. He picks his own book back up and sits down, lifting his legs to the chair in front of him, crossing them at the ankles. Waiting a moment to ensure no one is watching him, he slowly reaches up to move the wired file organizer slightly to the left to give him a better view and smiles. 

She’s wearing blue jeans and a white threaded sweater. Her long, blonde hair is hanging loose, and—luckily—pulled over her right shoulder, giving him a perfect view of her profile. His eyes travel up the curve of her neck, admiring the cut of her jaw until she reaches up to tuck a piece of hair behind her adorable ear. The same ear he’s thought about tracing with his tongue on more than one—

“What are you staring at?”

He jumps in surprise, his gaze snapping forward to see his good mate, Oliver Queen standing in front of the counter with his eyebrow raised.

“Bloody hell, mate, scare me half to death why don’t you.”

Oliver snorts, taking his brown leather jacket off as he walks behind the counter. 

“You would have heard me if you hadn’t been so distracted—what are you looking at?”

He attempts to lean over, but Killian sits up and slaps him away.

“Nothing, I was fixing the files, and no, I wouldn’t have heard you, because you get off on sneaking up on someone despite being the size of an ox.”

“An ox?”

“Aye,” he offers, moving his legs off the other chair and tossing his book on the table beside him. “The brains of one, as well.” Oliver laughs, making the dimples on his cheeks appear before he sits in the now open seat. “What brings you here?”

“I was talking to my lit professor and thought I’d see if you wanted to go get a drink.”

Killian fights the urge to look to his left and clears his throat.

“’fraid not, I promised Belle I’d help out.”

Oliver tilts his head, a look of amusement on his face and Killian struggles to keep his features blank. For a moment, they both sit there in silence, before Oliver quickly shoots forward, practically laying across Killian’s lap in an attempt to get a peek at what he had looking at.

“Get the bloody hell off me!”

“What were you looking at!”

Killian holds him back—knocking a few items off the counter in the process—by slapping his arms and shoving him, only to have Oliver giggle in his ear.

“Get the bloody hell off me!”

“What were you---Oh!”

They continue to struggle until an over obnoxious shush rings out and they both look up to find Professor Lucas glaring at them.

“Sorry, Professor Lucas,” they both mumble and when she turns, Killian shoves Oliver back into his chair.

“You’re a bloody child.”

“Yeah, but it worked,” Oliver laughs. “I didn’t know Emma Swan came here, I thought she liked to study in her room.”

“Not on Wednesday’s.” He winces at his automatic response and when his friend’s brows lift in amusement he sighs. “Every Wednesday she comes here at four and doesn’t leave until eight, it’s like clockwork.”

“Which also explains you suddenly taking up the extra shift here,” Oliver teases, making Killian glare. “Dude, if you like her, I could talk to her. She’s in my criminal justice class… she’s actually a good friend.”

Clenching his jaw, Killian sits back in his chair and runs his hand through his hair. Of course he knows his mate and Emma were friends, the first time he had the privilege of clapping eyes on Emma Swan was when he picked Oliver up from her apartment. She walked him out and Killian had sworn he had never seen a woman more beautiful in his entire life. It was the first time in he and Oliver’s three-year friendship that he had been jealous, thinking they were an item. He quickly found out that was not the case and thus started his six-month long obsession with the woman.

It’s ridiculous really, he’s spoken to plenty of women before, had his fair share of one-night stands and never backed down from a challenge, but Emma Swan? She has the capability of turning him into a blubbering idiot.

“That’s not really my thing, mate, you know that.” 

From the look on his friend’s face, he can tell his lie hasn’t fooled him. However, before he can call him on it, Oliver looks over his shoulder, his eyes suddenly going wide before he launches himself out of the chair and behind a cart.

“What the blazes are you doing?”

Looking over his shoulder, he sees Felicity Smoak approaching with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Killian stands, a small smile on his lips as he walks to the counter to greet her.

“’ello, lass.”

“Hey,” her voice is soft, though her brows are pulled together in confusion. “Is Oliver okay? I just saw him duck behind that cart.”

“Aye, he’s…” Killian looks back to find his friend cursing under his breath before he slowly pushes himself up. “What was that about, mate?”

“Oh, it was…” Oliver gives a nervous chuckle and motions to the ground. “It was nothing, I dropped my phone.” He takes a deep breath and offers a small wave. “Hey, Felicity.”

Killian’s eyes go wide and when he sees Oliver gaze dart from him, back to the woman in front of him, he has to hold back his snort.

_ Oliver has a crush. _

“Hi, Oliver,” she giggles and when she looks down at her bag, Killian makes a face to Oliver, teasing him, which causes the man to kick him in the leg. 

“Bloody hell!”

Felicity’s head snaps up, her face showing working as she uses her finger to press her glasses closer to her face. 

“Are you alright?”

“Aye,” Killian hisses. “Stubbed me toe. What can I do for you, lass?”

She looks between the two of them in confusion before she shakes her head.

“Uh, well, Caitlin was saying there was a problem with your server, so I told her I would come take a look.” She points to the computer. “Is that okay?”

Killian steps back, almost bumping into Oliver and motions for her to step through. 

“By all means.”

When she passes, Killian looks back to Oliver, smirking when he sees his friend staring at the blonde as she squeezes past them. Oliver’s gaze moves back to him and he glares.

“Shut up,” he mouths.

Killian’s smirk widens and he points at him.

“I see you!” He mouths back, wiggling his finger, making Oliver reach up to smack it away.

Felicity turns back to them and they both stop suddenly, going stiff and doing their best to act as normal as possible.

“Can you tell me what’s happening when you try to log in?”

“Ah, well, I’m not entirely sure, but you know who does? Oliver.” He playfully smacks the man on his back and continues, “He was the one using it when it went down, dreadful thing, it was. Had to retype his entire lit paper.”

Oliver’s mouth falls open and Killian holds back his snort. That story was actually David’s, he told Oliver and Killian all about it. Felicity looks to Oliver over her the rim of her glasses, an eyebrow raised in waiting and he clears his throat. 

“Ah, well, yeah, I was…”

Killian moves back, biting his bottom lip as he watches his friend fumble through the story. It’s comical, and he has half a mind to record him to show all their mates but decides against it. He had no idea Oliver was into Felicity, he never made mention of it, hadn’t even known that he knew the lass, however, it does make him question as if that was the true reason his friend showed up at the library. 

Picking up his discarded book, he turns to find a spot to sit at until Felicity is finished when he bumps right into someone.

“Oh, I’m so—” His apology halts when he comes face to face with the woman that’s been haunting his dreams and his reason for picking up an extra shift at the library… Emma Swan. 

“Crap, sorry, Killian, I thought you heard me.”

She takes a step back and reaches up to brush a loose piece of hair away from her face, making the sleeve of her sweater fall and giving him a quick glimpse of the buttercup tattoo on the inside of her wrist.

“N-No, I, uh…” He scratches the back of his ear. “I didn’t, apologies, love.” Her tongue pokes out to wet her bottom lip before she tugs it into between her teeth and he nearly groans. “Did you need something?”

He thinks he sees her eyes darken before she motions to behind him.

“Um, I was actually just coming up to ask Ollie something about class earlier.” 

“Oh.” He blinks, disappointment rushing through him. “Well, he’s helping Felicity.”

“Wait, he’s what?” She pushes herself up on her toes to look over his shoulder and chuckles. “He’s actually  _ talking _ to her?”

“I might have forced it a bit,” he explains with a small shrug and when she raises a brow to him he holds his hands up. “In my defense, he leapt behind a bloody cart when he saw her, so I had to bust his stones a bit.”

Her laugh is almost magical as she moves to stuff her arms in the back pockets of her jeans.

“That’s better than what happened last week. He was walking with me after class and when I told him where I was going, he ran away. Like…  _ ran _ .” Killian laughs and she nods. “You would think someone was chasing after him.”

“Next time that happens… record it… please? I would have loved to have seen that.”

Emma smiles.

“You got it.”

Silence falls between them and it’s then he realizes this is the first time they’ve actually held a conversation for longer than a moment where he’s not mad a complete arse of himself. Though, now that he’s realized this, his nerves begin to get the best of him and he doesn’t know what to say.

“How goes your studying?”

_ Honestly? _

“Oh, it’s, uh, it’s going alright.” She answers with a nod. “The library isn’t so bad…”

He scratches behind his ear again and swallows to wet his suddenly dry mouth.

“Aye, it’s a nice quiet place to get your thoughts in order, though, I prefer the view of an ocean myself.”

“Down by the docks where your brother works?” His brows raise in question and he swears he sees a hint of a blush on her cheeks. “I’ve seen you down there a couple times, is all.”

He blinks, his mouth falling opening slightly because he’s never seen her down there before and it makes him wonder…

“I’ve not…”

“Oh, hey, Emma!” Killian curses under his breath at the sound of his mate’s sarcastic tone and turns to glare at him. “Killian, look who it is… it’s  _ Emma _ .”

His fingers tighten around his book and he gives a small snarl, making Oliver chuckle while Emma’s brow furrows.

“I can see who it is…  _ mate _ .”

“Yeah, we were just talking, Ollie.”

Oliver’s lips pull into a wide smile.

“Were you now? That’s fantastic, isn’t it?”

Emma smirks and steps forward, her voice low, “Not as fantastic as you talking to Felicity Smoak.”

Oliver’s face drops and Killian’s tempted to fist pump in celebration. 

“We were just looking at the computer…”

“A computer that has about twenty viruses on it,” Felicity explains as she walks up, her eyes on her phone while she types something out. When she eventually looks up, she smiles. “I have some scans running that will clear most of them out, but they are going to take a while. Hey, Emma. I didn’t know you guys knew each other.”

The blonde motions between Killian and Emma and he almost blushes.

“Oh, well, I mean, I’m here studying…” Emma offers and Killian’s shoulders deflate a little. 

“Every Wednesday,” Oliver snickers, making Killian want to smack him.

Emma’s mouth opens and closes a few times before she says, “Yeah, well… it’s just a coincidence that we’re here on the same night.”

Felicity tilts her head.

“I thought Killian only worked here Monday’s and Friday’s?”

His head falls forward as his eyes close while he wishes the world would just up and swallow him whole. 

“You work here Monday and Friday’s, too?”

Emma’s voice is laced with shock and when he sees Oliver fold his arms across his chest in what appears to be triumph, he smirks.

“I’ve recently picked up the extra time,  _ Oliver _ , however, does  _ not _ work here. Care to tell me why you felt the need to visit today?”

Oliver presses his lips together, the smile faltering slightly and his body becoming tense.

“Just wanted to see if my  _ friend _ wanted to go out for a drink.”

“Right,” Killian nods. “Sure that’s all of it?”

“Is it just me or do you get the feeling there’s something else going on here?” He hears Emma whisper to Felicity though he keeps his challenging eyes on Oliver. The two continue to stare at each other, before Oliver’s eyes flicker over to Emma, then back to Killian, then finally to Felicity.

“Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

Killian and Emma both look at him with wide eyes as Felicity’s mouth falls open.

“I don’t want to read too much into this, but are you asking me out on a date? Like an actual date, like a date…  _ date _ ?”

The corner of Killian’s lips tug up and he feels Emma take a step closer to him before she lightly smacks him in the arm.

“Well, su—I mean, the implication being with dinner, that you…” Olivier fumbles 

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments.”

Killian bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing and from the corner of his eye, he sees Emma do the same. He meets his friends gaze and gives him an encouraging nod.

Oliver squares his shoulders. “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

There’s no hesitation in Felicity’s answer.

“Yes.”

The couple stare at each other and feeling somewhat encouraged by their positive outcome, Killian turns to Emma only to find her looking at him already.

“I actually really came up here to ask you out.”

His mouth falls open and for a brief moment, he’s stunned into silence. Tilting his head, he squints his eyes at her and asks, “Shouldn’t I be the one asking you out?”

She rolls her eyes while Oliver and Felicity chuckle.

“I should have known you’d be old fashioned, I heard you still like to write with a quill and ink.”

“That was one time and there were no pens around.” He defends, though there’s a large smile on his face.

“Don’t let him lie to you, Em. His quill and ink are still in his room at our apartment.”

She giggles and he finds himself in love with the sound.

“Well, you can tell me all about it at dinner. Let me just get my things… Felicity, I have that book for you, too.”

“Oh, yeah! Great!” The bubbly girl responds. “The book! Let me get that and then we can all go on our  _ dates _ .”

The two women walk away, but not before throwing smiles over their shoulders and Killian lets a puff of air pass his lips.

“Do you have a feeling we were just set up?”

He watches the two women whisper something to each other and nods.

“I think we were.” He turns to smack his friend in the chest. “You tell her anymore about my bloody quill and ink, and I’ll tell Felicity about your night light.” 

“It’s not a night light…” Oliver huffs. “I can’t sleep with it being pitch black.”

Killian points at him and Oliver shakes his head.


End file.
